Philippine Airlines
Company Name: Philippine Airlines Company Incorporated / Philippine Airlines Group of Companies Hubs: * Ninoy Aquino International Airport - Manila *Cebu Mactan International Airport *Francisco Bangoy Intl. Davao Airport *San Francisco International Airport Current Fleet: 8 Key People: *Lucio Tan - Owner, and CEO *Jaime Bautista - President for Operations Subsidiaries: AirPhil Express Alliance: SkyTeam Alliance 'Introduction' Philippine Airlines was founded on June,11,2010 by Lucio Tan. Its currently the leading passenger airline in the Philippines with over 15 Operating aircraft as of January,23,2011. It currently serves 27 Destinations mostly in Asia and North America. Philippine Airlines is also the only airline in South East Asia to offer Non-stop flights across the Pacific. (LBC Airlines, Philippine Airlines' rival offers Cross Pacific Flights but with Multiple stop overs.) Since its founding June,11,2010 it has already transported 148,858,750KG of cargo, and 248,103 passengers as of January,24,2011. 'Fleet' Philippine Airlines currently operates the following planes: *4 x Embraer ERJ190 (RP-C8601 painted in SkyTeam livery. ) *1 x Airbus A330-300 *2 x Boeing 777-300ER *1 x Boeing 747-400M 'Routes' 'Domestic' *Ninoy Aquino International Airport - Manila (Hub) *Mactan-Cebu International Airport - Mactan Island, Cebu (Secondary Hub) *Francisco Bangoy International Airport - Davao (Secondary Hub) *New Bacolod-Silay International Airport - Bacolod, Negros Occidental *New Iloilo-Cabatuan International Airport - Iloilo City, Iloilo *Daniel Z. Romualdez Tacloban Airport - Tacloban, Leyte *Zamboanga International Airport - Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Sibugay *General Santos City International Airport - General Santos City, South Cotabato *Lumbia Airport - Cagayan De Oro City, Misamis Oriental 'North America' *Los Angeles International Airport - Los Angeles, California, USA *San Francisco International Airport - San Francisco, California, USA *Honolulu International Airport - Honolulu, Hawaii, USA 'Pacific Islands' *Antonio B. Won Pat International Airport - Guam 'Australia and New Zealand' *Kingsford Smith Intl. - Sydney, Australia *Brisbane Airport - Brisbane,Australia 'Middle East' * Dubai International Airport - Dubai, UAE 'Codeshare Partners' Philippine Airlines shares codeshare agreements with the following airlines: *Oslo Air - SkyTeam Alliance *Delta~Northwest Airlines - SkyTeam Alliance *Manics World - SkyTeam Alliance *Dragonair - ~Wings of Asia~ Alliance *Korean Air - SkyTeam Alliance *Yates Airways - SkyTeam Alliance *Second Look - SkyTeam Alliance *Malaysia Airlines - Private Alliance *LBC Airlines - SkyTeam Alliance 'Company Profitability' 'Year 2010' Philippine Airlines has earned a total of $548,840,071.69 as of 2010. However with the current improvements in the company and the current boom in airline transportation, PAL CEO Lucio Tan stated that they can triple the earnings for 2011. 'Joint Venture with Canton Airlines International and planned merger' Philippine Airlines is also 30% owned by Canton Airlines International based in Taiwan. In July of 2010 Philippine Airlines and Canton Airlines has announced that the two companies are planning a merger. However as of December 2010, the merger talks have been postponed due to Canton Airlines' inability to maintain a steady growth. 'Other services offered' Philippine Airlines also offers other services: 'Leasing' Philippine Airlines is planning to open a small leasing business. 'Joint PAL-LBC Maintenance Division' Although both competitors in the Philippine Market. Philippine Airlines and LBC Airlines have signed a joint venture to maintain planes. A Maintenance Hangar is now being constructed in Mactan-Cebu Airport and is expected to be completed by summer of 2011. 'Philippine Airlines catering' Philippine Airlines also has a small catering facility in Francisco Bangoy Intl. Airport. and a bigger facility in the Ninoy Aquino International Airport grounds.